


Муравьиный лев

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О людях, вырванных из привычной жизни, об их реакциях на это и совсем немного — о муравьиных львах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муравьиный лев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на двенадцатый тур Феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке: «Вернон Дурсль/Гестия Джонс. «Вы можете пить чай, читать вот эти книги и держаться от окна как можно дальше. Вопросы есть?»
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

— Оч-чень, оч-чень плотный график, дорогая! Оставляю вас!

Дверь за Дедалусом закрывается, прежде чем Гестия открывает рот, чтобы ответить.

Они с Дурслями стоят на пороге и оглядывают дом, изнутри почти целиком похожий на тот, который был в Литтл-Уингинге. Этот дом, впрочем, Гестии нравится больше.

Справившись с первым удивлением, Дурсли оборачиваются к ней и выжидающе смотрят.

— Ну, — говорит она, пока молчание не затянулось, — теперь вы будете жить здесь. Может быть, потом мы найдём другое укрытие, но пока это самый лучший вариант.

На самом деле Гестия чувствует себя неуютно: этот дом не защищён ни магией, ни вообще ничем, кроме толстых дверей. Она не помнит, к кому первому пришла эта идея, но в итоге решили, что выслеживать магглов в другой стране, в другом городе, в обычном маггловском квартале без капли магии — всё равно что искать иголку в стоге сена: почти невыполнимо.

Так они оказались в Стокгольме. Поездка на маггловском автомобиле до самого Лондона — Дедалус решил перестраховаться — аппарация оттуда до магического квартала Стокгольма, снова поездка на арендованной машине, и вот они здесь. И никаких следов магии поблизости. Даже Фиделиуса — его ведь тоже можно обнаружить. Это нравится Гестии меньше всего. Единственное, что ей дали — «аварийный амулет»: чтобы вызвать Орден Феникса, Гестии нужно порвать тонкий браслет из пёстрых ниток с деревянными бусинами.

К своему стыду, Гестия не помнит ни одного названия из тех, что им встретились: слишком непривычные, — но шумный и яркий город ей нравится уже сейчас. Возможно, она тоже могла бы жить здесь.

— Я буду приходить сюда раз в пару дней, приносить продукты и всё такое, — продолжает она, неопределённо взмахнув рукой. — Обживайтесь тут.

— Что нам здесь делать? — с вызовом спрашивает старший Дурсль. Частично Гестия понимает его: они разом потеряли всё, оказавшись в незнакомой стране, с другими именами и без капли прошлой жизни, — но Дурсль, ведущий себя так, будто она должна быть ему ещё и благодарна, начинает её злить. Она фыркает:

— О, да много чего. Например, вы можете пить чай, читать вот эти книги, — она машет в сторону шкафа с англоязычными книгами; вроде бы там даже были учебники шведского, — и держаться от окна как можно дальше. Вопросы есть?

Подошедшая к окну миссис Дурсль — Петунья, кажется, — отдёргивается от него:

— А-а… почему держаться дальше от окна?

— Потому что вас могут застрелить, — широко улыбается Гестия, но потом смягчается: миссис Дурсль спокойнее, чем её муж, и молчала почти всю дорогу. — Шутка.

Больше Гестия ничем не может помочь: в маггловских приборах она не разбирается и что ещё, кроме нового счёта в банке — все деньги Дурслей теперь тоже в Стокгольме, а в Артуре и Билле Уизли внезапно обнаружились таланты маггловских финансистов, — может понадобиться Дурслям, тоже не знает. Поэтому она уходит, непринуждённо попрощавшись — на самом деле, почти сбегает. Непонятно, что с ними делать.

***

Когда-то в детстве у Гестии был свой маленький муравейник: стеклянная коробка, внутри которой был песок и древесный мусор; пойманные муравьи как ни в чём не бывало, будто всегда жившие в стеклянных домах, прорывали в песке ходы и комнаты. Негласным хозяином муравейника был муравьиный лев, неизвестно откуда добытый папой; изловчившись, можно было разрушить песчаную воронку и вытащить льва. Он шевелил челюстями, пытаясь выбраться из пальцев и, наверное, если бы мог, был бы очень растерян, — и единомоментное превращение из хозяина маленького мира в полностью беззащитное существо завораживало Гестию; каждый раз, вспоминая это, она думает, почему же не стала магозоологом, но в этом странном и страшном времени нельзя бросить всё и просто смотреть на муравьёв.

Зато можно смотреть на Дурслей.

Они напоминают Гестии тех муравьёв, и каждый раз, уходя от них, она ловит себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо завести журнал наблюдений.

Первый месяц не происходит ничего. Дурсли день ото дня становятся всё скучнее: младший, Дадли, не вылезает из-за компьютера; его мать, Петунья, маниакально начищает дом до блеска или же, отдыхая, смотрит телевизор; старший же, Вернон, не делает ровным счётом ничего, разве что орёт в телефон и мрачнеет, и в скором времени Гестия уже не может понять, недоволен ли он снова или же у него всегда был такой вид.

Сама Гестия теперь живёт в магическом квартале Стокгольма: разномастный народ общается на шведском, английском, французском и непонятно каком ещё, и Гестия отлично вписывается в цветную, как лоскутное одеяло, атмосферу, иногда забывая, что в Лондоне темно и страшно. Наверное, именно этого добивался Кингсли, когда не стал выслушивать её протесты: хотел убрать её как можно дальше.

Он отправил её сюда почти сразу — а на следующий день пало Министерство, и Гестия, едва сдерживая ужас от произошедшего, просила разрешить ей вернуться. «Когда будет менее опасно», — ответил Кингсли.

Гестия подозревает, что для всех них она просто неопытная девчонка двадцати с лишним лет.

Однажды осенью, когда Гестия в очередной раз приходит к Дурслям, её никто не встречает. За дверью гостиной слышны голоса. Любопытство быстро побеждает стыд, и она бесшумно прижимается ухом к двери.

— ...но Митчелл решил свергнуть меня! Меня! — бушует старший Дурсль. — Петунья, этот хитрый уродец подделывает документы!

— И... что это значит, дорогой?

Судя по вопросу, миссис Дурсль, как и Гестия, ничего не понимает. Дурсль набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы взорваться, но шумно выдыхает.

— Накоплений хватит ещё на несколько лет. С «Граннингс» не сделать уже ничего: мудак провернул всё так, что комар носа не подточит.

— Ладно, — медленно отвечает миссис Дурсль. — Мы подумаем и справимся. В конце концов, есть ещё несколько лет. И нужно подумать об университете для Дадлика.

Гестия возвращается ко входу, хлопает дверью и шумит, вытирая ноги о плетёный коврик у порога.

***

После того разговора, Дурсли, как ни странно, оживляются. Миссис Дурсль, как Гестия узнаёт по случайным фразам, обрывкам разговоров и разложенным повсюду учебникам, записалась на курсы шведского, и это, кажется, раздражает Дурсля-старшего; после скандала, обиду от которого Гестия замечает на лице Дадли, шведский начинает учить и Дадли тоже. Дурсль-старший, видимо, отбился, но стал ещё мрачнее и теперь просто шатается по дому, иногда безрезультатно пытаясь отвоевать у Дадли компьютер.

С каждым разом Гестия всё чаще застаёт дома только Дурсля. Сейчас она приходит проверять их скорее символически: как не без гордости сказала ей миссис Дурсль, с покупкой еды и нужных вещей они теперь справятся сами.

***

Гестия стряхивает иней с подошв сапог, топая ими о коврик снаружи — за снег на внутреннем коврике миссис Дурсль вполне может придушить. Впрочем, её с сыном, судя по полной тишине, снова нет дома.

— Эй, — раздаётся из-за спины голос Дурсля, — вы, или кто там за это отвечает, можете принести газет?

Гестия недоумённо смотрит на него.

— Вряд ли здесь есть англоязычные газеты, — с сомнением отвечает она. — Вы знаете шведский?

Дурсль выглядит искренне удивлённым:

— Зачем? Петунья переведёт.

Гестия не отвечает ничего.

Дверь хлопает, и в дом входит румяная Петунья.

— А вот и она! — с довольным лицом оборачивается к Гестии Дурсль. — Петунья, дорогая, у меня к тебе дело.

— Оно может подождать до вечера, дорогой? — Петунья привычным жестом целует воздух над его щекой. — На курсах сегодня очень длинное домашнее задание.

По дороге домой Гестия думает, как скоро до Дурсля дойдёт, кто кому больше нужен — и что он будет делать, когда поймёт.

***

Дурсль выглядит… запертым. Гестия почти не знает, что происходит, когда её нет — но за последнюю пару недель становится заметно, что сидение в четырёх стенах начинает его тяготить. Да неужели, думает она.

— Куда ты всё время торопишься, девочка? — пытается завести разговор скучающий Дурсль. Видимо, он считает, что улыбается, хотя это больше похоже на нервный тик.

От «девочки» Гестию неприятно передёргивает.

— Для вас — мисс Джонс, — бурчит она. Потом успокаивается и пожимает плечами: — Обживаюсь в Швеции. Ну, вы понимаете: выучить язык, разобраться, где что находится. Привыкнуть к новой жизни. Как миссис Дурсль.

Она говорит это с намёком: чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг Дурсль тоже задумается, что это, мягко говоря, хорошая идея.

Он тяжело поднимается и подходит к ней:

— А что Петунья? Ей это нужно, чтобы встать на ноги. Сильно переезд её потрепал, не то, что меня, ты ведь заметила? Я-то справлюсь: уверен, дрели нужны и здесь. И я ведь… тоже… нужен, не так ли?

Он приобнимает её за талию, и его лицо медленно приближается к лицу Гестии. Остолбенев, Гестия отталкивает Дурсля только спустя несколько секунд.

Она пристально смотрит на него, и внутри разливается злой колючий огонь. Невозможно поверить, как ему хватило наглости, как он мог вообще подумать — и как он ни во что не ставит попытки его жены сделать их жизнь лучше, неужели он не видит?

Дурсль смотрит на неё в ответ, уверенно улыбаясь, и в его улыбке есть что-то тошнотворное. Злость окончательно накрывает Гестию, и она чувствует, как приливает кровь к щекам и губам; больше всего Гестии хочется взять его двумя пальцами и поместить под лупу, и смотреть на него, глядя, как он пытается выкрутиться.

Хорошо, Дурсль, посмотрим, кто кого.

Злость приятно туманит голову, когда Гестия расстёгивает джинсы и стряхивает их вниз.

— О, я знал, что ты оценишь. Хорошо, что быстро — не будет ненужных соплей и реверансов.

Дурсль с победным видом снимает брюки, отстёгивая полосатые подтяжки, и нарочито гладит себя сквозь трусы, ловя взгляд Гестии — а она зло улыбается, садясь на край дивана:

— Сам хотел. На колени.

Первые секунды на лице Дурсля написано удивление. Потом до него доходит, и он начинает багроветь:

— Что?

Гестия выпускает палочку из рукава и прокручивает её в пальцах.

Дурсль медленно опускается на колени между её ног, и от этого вида злость Гестии смешивается с возбуждением. Она смотрит на его вялый член, едва видный из-за пуза, и её даже не тошнит.

— Вперёд, — просто отрезает она и откидывается спиной на пологую спинку дивана, не выпуская палочку.

— Как хочешь, девочка, — снова липко улыбается Дурсль. — Тебе понравится.

Он наклоняет голову и широко лижет, водя пальцами по внутренней стороне бёдер. Гестия скрещивает ноги у него на спине и толкается навстречу, ещё раз, и ещё; губы у Дурсля большие и мокрые, и отвращение в Гестии странно переплетается с возбуждением и почти утихшей злостью.

Усы Дурсля неприятно колются. Гестия уклоняется от них, продолжая подаваться навстречу, и спустя пару минут механического движения ей медленно становится всё лучше, а волны приятной щекотки внизу проходят сильнее. Дурсль дрочит себе, тяжело пыхтя, а потом поднимает невероятно довольный собой взгляд на Гестию.

Как аврор, выглядывающий из-за укрытия.

Она выгибается на кровати, неспособная сдержать дикий хохот, и одновременно захлёбывается воздухом, кончая. Рука Дурсля движется всё быстрее, и он тоже кончает, уткнувшись лбом во влажный край дивана.

Гестия поднимается, надевает трусики и находит джинсы, разглядывая Дурсля в помятой рубашке с пятнами пота и заляпанным спермой членом.

— Приду через несколько дней, — как обычно говорит она, застёгивая молнию и игнорируя недоумение на его лице.

Закрывая дверь дома, она видит на другой стороне улицы миссис Дурсль, которая улыбается рассказывающему что-то мужчине лет сорока; он мальчишеским жестом взъерошивает тёмные с проседью волосы и легонько целует её в щёку, прощаясь.

Гестия незаметно огибает дом и уходит.

 

***

Гестии неприятно думать, что она участвует в разрушении этого муравейника — но, с другой стороны, сочувствовать Дурслю-старшему у неё получается слабо, а жизнь миссис Дурсль, судя по цветущему виду, налаживается, да и Дадли в те редкие моменты, когда Гестия застаёт его не за компьютером, тоже не кажется недовольным.

Но, несмотря на все доводы, сейчас она хочет просто прийти и уйти: задерживаться всё равно не хочется.

Дурсль сидит на диване, листая жирными от хот-дога пальцами учебник шведского. Рядом лежит словарь. Из соседней комнаты шумит телевизор.

Гестия хмыкает, глядя на эту картину, и поворачивается к выходу: её символический долг на сегодня выполнен, пора возвращаться.

Внезапно она чувствует, что что-то должно случиться прямо сейчас. Знакомое с детства и никогда не подводившее ощущение угрозы: как будто вокруг неё — рой острых чёрных игл, момент — и воткнутся. На всякий случай она нацеливает палочку на дверь и отступает назад, прижимаясь к стене.

Что может случиться здесь?

В следующую секунду дверь сносит с петель.

Гестия тут же швыряет Ступефай, но фигура в чёрной мантии, ставя щит, падает на пол, и отражённый Ступефай ударяет в потолок.

— Петунья, хватай Дадли и беги! — рявкает Дурсль.

Тонко взвизгнув, миссис Дурсль выскакивает из соседней комнаты и, пригибаясь, бежит почему-то на второй этаж; сын мотается за ней, как шарик на привязи. «О чёрт, куда она», — успевает подумать Гестия, уклоняясь от Круцио.

— Отдай нам магглов и мы уйдём! — хрипло орёт тень из угла у двери; вглядевшись, Гестия узнаёт Джагсона.

— Обойдёшься, психованный, — огрызается она, накрывая щитом одновременно себя и Дурсля, и со всей силы дёргает браслет на правой руке.

Где-же-все-где-же-все-где-же-все?

Гестия отвлекается на ввалившегося в дом Эйвери, мимоходом замечая у того новый шрам поперёк носа — может быть, последствия июльского побега, — и судорожно соображает, есть ли кто-то ещё. Справа раздаётся удар и матерный вопль Джагсона; боковым зрением Гестия видит валяющийся рядом с ним словарь шведского и Дурсля, замахивающегося учебником. Эйвери тоже отвлекается — и Петрификус задевает его совсем чуть, но этого достаточно.

Кончики пальцев тяжелеют: верный признак того, что щиты пора убирать, слишком много тянут сил.

— Дурсль, проваливай! — тот оглядывается на дверь, за которой скрылись миссис Дурсль с сыном, и возвращается взглядом к Джагсону, швыряющему в Гестию Круцио и ещё что-то. Капля пота попадает в глаз, и Гестия снимает щиты, отбивая очередное Круцио — о чёрт, теперь Фините, надо было добивать Эйвери...

И тут в проёме двери вспыхивает магический огонь; он расползается, и Гестия чувствует его жар даже отсюда. Джагсон истерически хохочет. Едкий дым почти мгновенно проникает повсюду. Снаружи слышатся хлопки аппарации.

Огонь теснит их всё ближе и ближе, и, отскочив от пламени, Гестия машет палочкой в потолок над Джагсоном:

— Редукто! Инсендио!

Половина потолка падает, накрывает Джагсона, чей рот открылся в удивлённую «о», и тут же вспыхивает. Из горящих обломков вылетает Авада и проносится над плечом Гестии, а потом раздаётся дикий нечеловеческий вой.

Гестия разворачивается и, зажимая рот с носом, бежит к двери на второй этаж, — придётся прыгать из окна, — попутно высматривая в дыму Дурсля.

Дурсль лежит, закрывая собой нужную дверь, придавленный Эйвери; из горла Эйвери торчит острый обломок ножки стула, в которую вцепился Дурсль — и он тоже мёртв. Его водянисто-голубые глаза на удивление спокойно смотрят вверх.

Слёзы от дыма очень мешают видеть.

Она кое-как отволакивает обоих за ноги в сторону, распахивает дверь и бежит к разбитому окну, пытается выглянуть, тут же ныряя на пол, но бояться нечего: дом окружён фениксовцами.

Ободрав руки об осколки, Гестия прыгает вниз, и к ней сразу кто-то подбегает; кажется, даже сам Кингсли; говорит, что больше Пожирателей здесь нет и что всё закончилось.

— Дурсль убит, — вяло отвечает Гестия. Больше всего ей сейчас хочется спрятаться и спать.

Где-то сзади раздаются судорожные всхлипы — похоже, что Петунья. Гестия смотрит перед собой, и в голове блаженно пусто.

Потом в глазах темнеет, и Гестия окончательно сдаётся этой темноте.

***

Гестия приходит в себя на каком-то диване, укрытая бежевым мохнатым пледом. Проморгавшись, она узнаёт новую штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса. За приоткрытым окном напротив — глубокая ночь и круглый маггловский фонарь с разбитым стеклом, тускло освещающий грязную улицу. Где-то вдалеке доносятся звонкие голоса ночных хулиганов.

Ощущение такое, будто вокруг груди сжимаются железные обручи. Гестия вспоминает азы дыхательной гимнастики и дышит — до тех пор, пока из воспоминаний не выплывает Дурсль, раскинувшийся на полу, как огромная медуза.

«Петунья, — вспоминает Гестия, — хватай Дадли и беги».

Она не может это понять — не может даже собрать в голове воедино. И уж точно не знает, что делать дальше. От муравейника остался мусор и осколки стекла, и муравьёв нигде не видно.

Мальчишечий смех приближается. Чёрные тени, весело гомоня, окружают фонарь — и в следующий момент в него летит камень; фонарь вспыхивает ослепительно-белым и гаснет.


End file.
